All because of our children
by StarLight169
Summary: This is happening after they've all finished Hogwarts. Draco is married with Astoria, Hermione with Ron, ect. It's both Roses and Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! **

**I don't write very long chapters, but I hope you don't mind!**

**I'm writing most of it from Draco's point of view, but sometimes I'll write from hermione's:) **

**Chapter 1- ****platform**** 9 ¾**

Draco looked up. Scorpius was already on the train, waiting for it to return to Hogwarts. Everywhere on the platform, mums and dads waved to their children, who were hanging out from the windows.

As his eyes scanned the platform, he noticed Potter and his little Weasley-wifey. The Weasley woman was holding a little girl by hand, and seemed to be comforting her. Beside her, waving, was Weasel-bee. A red-haired boy was standing next to him, looking sadly at the Hogwarts express. As Draco watched, a female hand softly grabbed the little boy's shoulder. Draco looked at her face. It was Granger. He had always had a thing for her, which he of course could never admit to anyone, and he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked. Her hair was no longer a rat-nest; it flowed down her back in soft, dark curls. Her lips were fuller, and she looked older, but it suited her. Her eyes sparkled with a warm glow, which he could notice even from this distant. As he looked at her, she looked up and their eyes met. She smiled softly, and waved. He waved back, and then quickly looked away.

)(/)(/()(&(&/(&&%(&/(

It was Christmas. Scorpius was coming home for the holidays, and Draco and Astoria were at platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive. The platform was as always crowded with the students families. Draco could see the Weasleys and the Potters. Hermione turned her head, and Draco quickly looked to the ground. He could feel her eyes burning at him, before she looked away.

He sighed in relief.

"What's up?" Astoria looked at him, curious of what he'd been sighing for. _Crap! _

"Oh, umm, nothing," he said quickly. How could he explain that he was relieved that Granger had looked away, so he didn't have to meet her beautiful gaze?

"I'm just glad Scorpius is coming back. I've been looking forward to seeing him again, and to hear everything about his first months at Hogwarts."

"Aaaw, aren't you the sweetest father," Astoria said, hugging min softly.

Astoria, Draco and Scorpius were sitting around the fireplace in Malfoy Manor. Scorpius was telling them all about his first term at Hogwarts.

"I liked Defence against the Dark arts, although I think my favourite subject is Herbology! None of the other slytherins in my year likes Herbology, but I think it's interesting, and professor Longbottom is really nice, and-"

Draco stared into the fire in the fireplace, thinking about his marriage with Astoria. He hadn't married her because he loved her. Honestly, the only reason he married her in the first place, was that it was expected of him to keep the pure-blood thing going. He did love her, though, he learned to during the years. She was easily loved, as she was a truly beautiful woman. He pictured her face, with her dark-green eyes, when her eyes suddenly changed colour. They were hazel-brown, with an intense, warm glow. Her hair got darker, and captured her head in soft curls. He snapped out of it, trying to forget that his mental picture of Astoria had just become one of Hermione Granger. _Really, Draco? REALLY? Get yourself together! _ He slightly shook his head, clearing his mind, and continued listening to Scorpius.

"..and potions are fun, except I'm not very good at it, but luckily, we share that subject with the Gryffindors, and Rose is really helping me out!"

"Who's Rose, darling?" Astoria asked, smiling at her sons enthusiasm.

"oh, she's a really nice Gryffindor, mum, Rose Weasley, and she-"

"WHAT?" Draco had interrupted his sons explanation about who Rose was, in pure shock.

"Rose Weasley? WEASLEY?"

"Yeah, dad! Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, no of course not!" Draco had to think quickly. There was no problem in Scorpius being friends with Grangers daughter. Astoria looked at him, frowning.

"I was just surprised, that's all. I knew the Weasleys when I went to Hogwarts, you see," he said, smiling at his son, hoping he didn't have to explain how their relationship had been while at Hogwarts.

"Oh, OK, well, she is really nice, and cute, and really smart, and she is-"

Draco didn't listen anymore, as before, his mind wandered of, far away from their little living room. He thought of Rose Weasley, his son, and Granger. Hermione Granger and her stunning eyes.

&(/&&(&&=(&()&(/)

Christmas vacation was over, and Draco was once again standing on platform 9 ¾, in order to wish Scorpius a good term, and see him well away. Astoria wasn't there; she was in Norway because of her job. She was actually away most of the year.

Suddenly, Scorpius began jumping up and down, pointing at the entrance. The Weasleys and Potters had arrived, Rose among them. It seemed like she noticed Scorpius right away, and waved with amazingly much enthusiasm. She pulled her mums sleeve, whispered something in her ear and dragged her along with her, towards Draco and Scorpius. Draco froze. This beautiful creature was coming right at him. His heart pounded painfully hard against his chest.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said, smiling warmly at him. Rose and Scorpius were already chit-chatting happily.

"Hi, Gr- um, Hermione." Her name felt weird and unfamiliar in his mouth, but he kinda liked it. "Had a good vacation?"

"Yes," she said. "Quite good, actually. I'm only sorry it's over, because Ron will be travelling a lot this year, as he is an auror. It comes with his job, and he'll be very busy, so I won't see him much…" she trailed of, looking sad. Draco couldn't take his eyes of her breath-taking one's.

"Oh, I see," he said. "Astoria does also travel a lot, with work, and I don't see her much either. It may seem really hard in the beginning, but I promise you, it'll get better." He tried to comfort her, without even realizing.

"I hope so, "she said, looking slightly cheered up.

The train bell rang. Draco hugged Scorpius and Hermione Rose. Then both children ran towards the train.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Hermione said to Draco, smiling at him, before walking back to her family. His eyes followed her curls as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys, this is chapter two of my story! I know it took a long time before I posted it, i'm sorry about that, blame it on school! I did have almost 4 chapters ready before I posted the first one, but then I realized how short they all were, so I had to add like at least four pages on each.. i'll try to update sooner next time!**

**you may find it weird that everyone's traveling all the time, but this is how my story is. **

**i hope you like it, I've worked on it a lot. however, if you don't like, don't read. **

**please read&review!**

Chapter 2- summer vacation

Draco stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was summer, Astoria was in Egypt and Scorpius was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Scorp?" Scorpius looked slightly nervous.

"uum, I was just wondering, um, can I go over to Rose's tomorrow?" Draco frowned.

"yeah, I don't think it's gonna be a problem. Have you talked to Rose about this?"

"yeah! You see, there's gonna be a pool party over at Henry Finnigans house tomorrow, and he lives close to Rose, and I'm invited as well, and we talked about going there together!" Draco could see the excitement in his sons eyes.

"You know what?" he said, drying his hands on his apron. "Right after dinner, I'll send Mrs Granger a letter, asking about the details. If it's OK, we'll floo there tomorrow."

Scorpius jumped off the table, ran over to Draco and embraced him.

"Thanks, dad!" he whispered against his father's chest.

"Absolutely no problem, Scorp. Now go sit down at the table; dinners ready." They both sat down, and Draco summoned the food, plates and glasses with a flick of his wand.

"So, Scorpius; tell me. Do you like Rose?" Scorpius blushed, but he had always shared everything with his father: they were very close, so he answered honestly.

"Well, Kinda. I think so."

"How do you mean?" Draco could see that Scorpius had a bit of difficulty explaining exactly what he felt about the girl. He waited patiently.

"uumm.. I don't know if I like her, I mean like a girlfriend, but every time I see her, I get so happy, and I love spending time with her, and it makes me sad when I have to leave her. When I'm with her, I don't even have to say anything, we can just sit there in comfortable silence, and I'm like happy just because she is so close to me!" All of this came out in a rush, almost as if he had been waiting to tell anyone about how he felt for her. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"You know what, Scorp? I think you're in love." Scorpius smiled at him, insecure.

"Have you ever been in love, dad?" _Hm, have I? Well, I should obviously say yes, as I'm married. But… have I ever been really in love? _Two hazel-eyes appeared in his mind. _Oh, yeah, GREAT._

"Yes, Scorp, I have." He smiled at his son.

"Dad? What's it like?"

"Well, umm. It's like everything you've just described to me. You want to be with her all the time, even though that's not always possible, however, you don't need to be with her, you just need her to be OK. It's a really strange feeling… and sometimes it's hard to tell exactly what you feel, if you really are in love. But when you see her, you know it. You can feel it. In here." He pointed at his heart. Scorpius had been looking at his father, completely stunned. Draco almost had to laugh at the look upon Scorpius' face. He really was a sweet boy.

It took a while before either of them talked again.

"So, tell me, Scorp. What kinda party is it?"

"Henry Finnigan is throwing, yeah, you know who Henry Finnigan is, right dad?" he interrupted his own sentence with the question.

"Yeah, I do." Seamus Finnigan was in his year while at Hogwarts, although in Gryffindor.

"OK, well, they've got a really large pool in the backyard, and he's invited a lot of friends over tomorrow. I actually forgot about it, that's why I forgot to ask you about it, I hope you don't mind too much?" his voice was a bit anxious all sudden. Draco just smiled and shook his head, encouraging his son to keep on talking. Scorpius looked relieved, and kept on talking.

"So I know Henry quite good, as he's in Gryffindor with Rose, and I hang out with Rose a lot. I also have both potions, Care of magical creatures and flying lessons with the Gryffindors. I don't know everyone who is invited yet, but I know me and Rose, and Jack, Louise, Emma, Mia, Oliver, Daniel and James from Gryffindor and Anthony, Michael, Matthew and Jasmine from Hufflepuff aaaaand Sophie and Susan from Ravenclaw." When he was finally done, he almost looked exhausted from listing all of the names.

"Whoa, how big is their pool really? That's a lot of kids!" Scorpius laughed. Draco loved that sound, and laughed with him.

"I know; it really is big! But his parents told him it was OK, so I suppose it is."

"I'm sure it is. Sounds like you're gonna have a great day tomorrow! When we've finished, I'll send that owl to Mrs Granger, and we'll figure out the details. You know when it starts?"

"Yeah, we ought to be there around noon." Draco nodded and they both finished eating.

"Dad, is it OK of I watch some television? There's a show on that I'd like to see."

"umm, sure, Scorp. You go do that, and I'll write that letter." He cleaned the table and with a flick of his wand, he made the dishes do themselves. Scorpius headed upstairs to the television, while Draco brought some parchment, a quill and some ink with him out on the balcony. It was a warm, sunny evening, and perfect temperature to sit outside. He closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling the warmth on his face. He really did love summer. He then folded out the parchment, opened the bottle of ink and cleared his mind, ready to write that letter.

_Granger._

No, that sounded rude. He didn't want it to sound rude.

_Dear Granger._

No way, that just sounded weird. And silly. And really, really stupid. She had, after all, spoken to him using his first name. This left him with no other choice. He curled the previous to tries together, and started over, on a new piece of parchment.

_Hermione._

He felt chills thrilling down his spine while reading her name written with his own handwriting like that. Goosebumps was to find all over his neck. It felt so weird, yet he liked it. He continued the letter.

_I'm sorry this is coming with so short notice, but Scorpius just told me about it. Apparently, there's going to be some kind of a pool-party at the Finnigans tomorrow around noon. Maybe Rose's spoken about it? Anyway, Scorp told me that the two of them were planning on going there together, as the Finnigans lives close to you. I was hoping it would be okay if we (me and Scorpius) flooed to your fireplace tomorrow, around half past eleven? He's really looking forward too it, so hope it'll be okay. Please respond to this as soon as possible, Scorp would like to know it right away!_

_Draco_

He read through the letter a few times, just reassuring whether it was OK or not. He was satisfied with what he'd written, and tied it up to Podera. Draco then walked back into the house. He knew it could take a couple of hours before the owl came back, and the sun was still shining. Malfoy Manor also had a great view, and the sunset was always beautiful during summer. In his bedroom, he found what he was looking for; his book. Many of his friends were a bit surprised by the fact that he read Muggle- literature, but he enjoyed it. Some books were actually quite good. And those friends were besides surprised by how much Draco had changed over the past few years. He was no longer the spoiled brat, who hated everything that had anything to do with muggles or muggle-borns. Now, however, he had nothing against them. No one but himself knew exactly what had changed him. After he'd watched his aunt Bellatrix torture Granger, he wasn't able to say the word "mudblood" again. The battle of Hogwarts had entirely changed his view on life, importance, and everything that had to do with other human beings. He'd been so surprised of how much The Dark Lord had been torturing muggles just for fun. He had, however, never shared this with anyone, he'd just slowly changed, and become friends with his muggle-neighbours (not that there were anyone who lived close by, but the closest ones).

With the book under his arm he walked into the kitchen, after stopping by the television to check on Scorpius. His son was lying on the couch, staring at some kind of magician-show.

"Want anything to drink?" Scorpius looked up.

"Yes, please. Could I have some coke?" Draco nodded.

In the kitchen, he filled a large glass of coke, and ice-cubes, and a glass of white wine. He dropped by Scorp, gave him the glass of coke, and walked back to the balcony. The sun was standing lower on the sky, and a warm, orange glow was all over the house. The air was bright, hot and had a nice scent of summer. Draco put the glass of wine down, sat back in his chair comfortably and opened his book at chapter 21. The book would soon be finished, and he would need to get another one. But he didn't have to worry about that right now. He quickly scanned the sky to see if his owl was approaching yet, which it was not, and started to read. The sun sunk lower on the orange-coloured sky and would soon disappear completely. By the time the sun was gone and left nothing but a darker, but still pink sky, he'd finished his book and his wine. Ok, well, his wine was finished quite a while ago, but at that point, he'd just accio'ed the bottle from the kitchen, to lazy to get up. However, the sun was now gone, and there was still no sight of his owl, Podera. He grabbed his book and glass and walked into the kitchen again, leaving his glass on the kitchen table. On his way back to the bedroom, he remembered Scorpius sitting in front of the television.

"Scorp! Bedtime!" Scorpius appeared in the doorway, his hair looking really "just-shagged" from the lying on the couch. His hair usually looked most like Draco's did when he was younger.

"Fine. Did Mrs Granger answer you yet?"

"Ah, no, but I'm su-" The rest of his sentence was interrupted by Podera flying into the room and settling upon Draco's shoulder. He carefully nibbled his owner's ear, waiting for him to release him from the letter around his foot.

"Well, aren't you lucky," Draco said playfully at Scorp, while untying the letter. Podera shrieked and flew away.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Scorpius could barely stand still, with excitement."

"Waait foor iiit, I've got to read it first, you know, I'm no mind-reader!" He winked at Scorpius.

He opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and started read the short letter.

_Dear Draco._

_Yes, as it matters of fact, Rose has mentioned it. She hasn't talked about anything else ever since the vacation begun. No, that's not right, she have talked about one more thing- your son, Scorpius. It's actually really sweet to listen to. _

_Half past eleven am sounds perfect. Then they've got half an hour to make it to the Finnigans, which I think will do. It's obvious that she can't wait either, but if it's the pool party, or the fact of meeting Scorpius again, I don't know. _

_It'll be nice to see someone again (not that I haven't spoken to anyone at all), but Ron's gone and won't come back until the 27__th__ of august. _

_We're both looking forward to see you again tomorrow! _

_Hermione_

Draco grinned, handing the letter over at his son.

"You're quite a charmer, aren't you?" Scorpius blushed.

"But now you know, and we'll be off half past eleven tomorrow, so get off to bed." He took the letter back, folded it and put it in his pocket. Scorpius grunted and walked over to the bathroom. Draco walked back to the kitchen, got some owl nuts, which he gave to Podera and, instead of cleaning his wine-glass, he took the rest of the bottle with him and put it down in his library. He walked over to the bookshelf, which contained muggle-literature, and picked out a new book. He then settled himself comfortably down in his chair, filled up his glass with wine and started reading another book, his mind still on the letter burning in his pocket.

0923098320481028402

"SCORPIUS?" It was half past eleven, Draco was standing in front of their fireplace, a small bucket off floo-powder in his hand, waiting for Scorpius. He'd already forgotten six different things, and every time he got downstairs again, he assured his father that _I've got it all this time! _Before running upstairs again, to get what he'd forgotten. Scorpius came running again, his face red.

"I've got it all this time!"

"You sure this time?" He sounded harsh while saying it, but a smile played in the corner of his lips.

"uumm.. yes"

"Okay, then we'll go. I ask you one more time. Are you sure?" he looked at his sons face, when it all sudden became blank. He sighed.

"Go get it."

At the other side of the town, at the Granger's, Hermione looked anxiously at the clock. It was already half past eleven, and no one had arrived yet. Rose was sitting in the couch, watching the clock as well, but she wasn't anxious; she was exited. She would finally see her best friend again.

"Mum, stop worrying! They'll come!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Once again her daughter was the calmest one. Well, Hermione rarely loosed her head. She always had control, was always in good time with everything and she didn't freak out much. However, when she did, her daughter calmed her down.

She walked out of the living room, to hide from Rose how stressed out she was. She didn't even know why. Her feet lead her to the kitchen, as her mind wasn't paying attention. When there, she quickly checked her reflection in the oven. She'd put on white, light dress, which she always wore when it was summer. The dress looked even better on her, because of her dark curls and hazel-eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled. There was nothing to be nervous about. Just when this thought passed through her mind, she heard them walking out of their fireplace. She shrieked. _Great. Now they probably think I'm weird. _She walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello," she greeted them warmly. Scorpius and Rose were already embracing each other, and Draco was standing next to them, clearly amused. He looked up when she entered the room.

"Hi," he smiled back at her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. A bit lonely without Ron around, maybe, but I'm surviving." She smiled, though sounding a bit sad. She must've noticed, because she shook her head.

"It's okay, really. I'm glad that he's got a-" the rest of her sentence was interrupted by her daughter, who was pulling her sleeve, looking at her impatiently.

"Mum, stop talking! We're leaving now!"

"Oh, yeah, well.. have fun!" She hugged her daughter.

"we will!"

"Bye, dad!" Scorpius was being dragged along through the door, which Rose slammed close behind them. It left the room in complete silence.

Draco looked at Hermione when the children left. She looked really pretty, wearing a white dress. After a few seconds, her burning gaze met his eyes. He felt slightly nervous.

"Soo, uumm…I'll just head towards home, I guess.. "

"Why don't you stay for a cup of tea?" _Really? Is she asking me to stay for tea? umm, what can I answer? _

"Sure."

"Just make yourself comfortable!" he sat down in the couch, while she walked back to the kitchen. It was an odd feeling, sitting there, knowing this was the house of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He looked up at the family portraits hanging over the fireplace. There were pictures of both their children, pictures of them all, pictures of Hermione with her daughter and Ron with his son. There were just a whole lot of pictures. He looked up, when realizing she was standing in the room with a teapot and two cups.

"where's your son," he said, hoping to start a conversation.

"He's at Harry and Gin's for the week. He loves it with Lily."

"Oh, I see. Do you find it difficult, Ron not being around all the time like he used to?" Hermione was planning on saying that she was fine again, but rethinking the situation, she didn't. She sat down, and told him exactly what she felt. She hadn't talked to anyone about it, except maybe Ginny, as Ginny was going through the same as she did. harry did also travel a lot, altough not as much as Ron was. He listened patiently and said a comforting word every now and then. He understood that she really needed to share it with someone. After she'd talked a while, she stood up.

"It really is hot in here, don't you think? What do you say, we bring our cups outside to sit in the sun?"

"Yeah, sounds good." They brought the stuff outside and sat down in her sunny garden. They were silent at first, but it was a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to me talk for God knows how long," Hermione said, smiling at him brightly.

"It must've been pretty boring, huh?"

"Actually not," Draco replied, frowning. "I wish that someone would've been there for me to talk to when Astoria first started travelling. it seems weird, as it's not like she's dead or something. but she's so busy all the time, when she's first away, I don't see her untill she gets home. I'm completely used to it now, however. But I understand why you need to talk about it." Hermione looked at him in surprise. How could any man say that? she'd always thought that only women understood a woman's need to talk.

But they did talk. They talked for hours. The sun was standing right at the house, making the whole garden burn. They'd talked about Hogwarts, job, marriage and God knows what else. Draco couldn't believe how easily he connected to this woman. He hadn't said this much in ages. He and Astoria never shared much. Not that they didn't talk, they just didn't _talk. _Not like this.

"You want some lunch?" Hermione had almost gotten up, looking at him questioningly. When he thought about it, he really was hungry.

"Yeah, I'd love some." He followed her back to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, frowning, and then looked at him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"umm, I don't know?"

"Eggs alright?"

"Yeah." She made him sit down while she made some scrambled eggs and bread. When it was finished, she carried it to the backyard, as the sun was now shining there. They ate in comfortable silence. Draco was truly enjoying himself, he had troubles remembering the last time he'd had such a good time. Hermione looked like she was having a good time as well.

It was getting colder; the shadows were longer and the sky was no longer that blue. Draco noticed how Hermione shuddered slightly.

"Maybe it's time to move inside? It's getting a bit chilly." She looked grateful.

"Yes, I was just thinking about it. Besides, the children will be getting home soon." They sat down in the living room. It was already 9 pm, and Hermione asked Draco whether he wanted some dinner. The children were supposed to eat at the pool party. He answered yes, and Hermione quickly made them some spaghetti. The conversation still floated easily, as if they hadn't already been talking for almost nine hours. About half past 9, they heard Scorpius and Rose coming back. They were laughing as they entered the room, and the expression upon their faces showed pure glee.

"Oh my, are the two of you having fun or what?" Hermione said, teasingly. Rose blushed, but Scorpius didn't seem to notice.

"It was so much fun! We've been swimming a LOT, and we had really tasty pizza for dinner, which his mum made, and-" at this point, Scorpius was interrupted by Rose, who continued the story.

"-and all of the people who were there were _so _kind, and we've made a lot of new friends! They were all so funny, and his mum's really nice, and so is his father, Mr. Finnigan. However, they weren't around much, but that didn't matter! And-"

"They had these DELICIOUS brownies, and they were just so soft and good and I loved them and I wanna make those one day, and-" Scorpius had interrupted Rose, eager to tell them about the brownies.

"But actually, dad, and Mrs Weasley, we wanted to ask you something. Can I please come back tomorrow to hang out with Rose?" Both of the children smiled very puppydog-eyes-alike. Draco and Hermione quickly exchanged a look.

"Sure, Scorp. But if that's the case, you and I should better get going home. It's already late, and we'll come back tomorrow." The two men walked towards the fireplace, leaving the women behind. They flooed back to Malfoy Manor. Scorpius went to bed, as he couldn't wait until the night was over and he could go back to Rose's place, but Draco stayed up awhile. He sat on the balcony, looking up at the starts twinkling dreamily above him. After a while, he went to bed as well.

**so; that was it! what did you think? good? bad? boring? please r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**heey guys,I'm SOO terrible sorry that I haven't posted in so long! blame school... However, here's the third chapter:D I really hope you like it! and I promise I'll try to update faster next time!**

**It's not that long, but atleast you know that I haven't given up this story, because i really love writing it! please r&r:)!**

Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

The next weeks went very similar to the day when Draco and Scorpius had first visited Hermione and Rose. They spent most of the days together, either at the Weasleys place, or around in London, at the cinemas, in the local zoo, in the different parks and fun stuff like that. At the moment, it was Thursday 21st of August, and the Hogwarts express was leaving in 10 days. Ron was back from Bulgaria, and was to stay at home until Rose and Hugo had left for Hogwarts. The fact that Ron was at home, had made Draco stay away from their house as much as possible; he knew Ron didn't like him and he couldn't blame him. In these days, Draco just followed Scorp to their place, before leaving again.

Draco was sitting on the balcony, as he was almost every day now, and he was thinking about one of the better days the two families had spent together.

"_Rose, you coming?" Hermione yelled to the girl upstairs. Draco and Scorpius were standing by the door, ready to go. The little girl came running downstairs to the ground floor, looking apologizing yet excited. _

"_Sorry, mum!" She quickly ran a hand through the fuzzy hair which she obviously had gotten from her mother. Draco chuckled under his breath. They walked outside, Hermione flicked her wand and locked the door, and they moved towards the road. They were heading to the cinema, as the weather was cold and rainy. Rose and Scorpius were running in front of the adults, poking each other and laughing. Draco felt his heart warming by the sight of the two children being so truly happy. With a glance over at Hermione, he could tell that she felt it exactly the same way. She smiled at him, and he once again lost his breath by her amazingly stunning eyes. _

"DAAAAAD!" Draco snarled when being interrupted in his thoughts. Then he frowned. Scorpius? Wasn't he to be at the Weasleys today?

"Scorp?" He got to his feet and leaped to the living room. Both Rose and Scorpius were there. Oh, of course, they had plans on coming to Malfoy Manor that afternoon, how could he forget?

"Hi, dad!" Draco noticed they were holding hands. Were they a couple now? Well, he was certainly _not_going to be one of those extremely awkward parents asking their children about everything and anything, and teasing them in front of their friends. He'd rather take it with Scorpius later.

"yeah?"

"Is it alright if we watch a movie upstairs?" Draco quickly glanced at his watch. Half past six.

"Sure," he smiled at them. "Just go upstairs, and I'll bring some popcorn and something to drink."

"Thanks dad, you're the best!"

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy!" both the children smiled and walked upstairs.

"and Rose?" Draco said, to the girls back.

"You can call me Draco." She smiled and said OK under her breath, before Scorpius dragged her along. Draco chuckled to himself when walking to the kitchen. That girl was over-the-top polite. He'd already told her to call him Draco at least 100 times, and Scorpius was already calling Hermione by first name. When in the kitchen, he found himself to lazy to make it himself, so he just flicked his wand and the popcorn made itself, quickly followed by the coke flying out of the fridge and to glasses from the cabinet. Draco wasn't even paying attention. He was looking out if the window, thinking back to where he was interrupted by Scorpius. This time, he was woken by the sound of a bowl of newly popped popcorn landing on the kitchen table. He carried all of it upstairs, gave it to the children and walked back to the balcony.

The next day, he woke up by a soft kiss on his forehead. He fell out of his bed, landed on his butt on the floor, and looked confused around to find his wand. Someone chuckled; a woman. The sound was familiar to him. He quit looking for his wand and tried to see who stood in front of him.

"Did you forget I was coming home today, sweetheart?" Astoria. Of course!

"No, no, I was just taken by surprise, that's all!" Draco mumbled. He'd totally forgotten. Not only about the fact that she was coming home, but the fact that she existed. And was his wife. Draco got up from the floor, a bit embarrassed that he'd fallen out of it, and roughly ran his hand through his hair, making it avoid his eyes.

"I'll go make some breakfast, honey; you just calm down and take a shower!" Astoria smiled at him, kissed him and left the room. Draco stood still for a moment, glaring out in the room. He then shook his head, gathered some of his clothes and walked to the bathroom. He could hear Astoria and Scorpius in the kitchen. When in the bathroom, he found himself a towel, took of his pyjama and boxers, and looked into the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had dark rings under his eyes. He sighed and walked into the shower. He turned the water on, waited for it to get warm, and finally walked in under it. He moaned when the warm water hit him. He closed his eyes and just stood there for several minutes, feeling the warm water almost burn his skin. He then reached out for the shampoo, got finished in the shower and got dressed. The weather wasn't rainy any more, it was sunny and warm. As Draco walked into the kitchen, he felt the smell of bacon and scones. He smiled and felt hungry all of a sudden. He put an arm around Astoria's waist.

"You hungry, love?" she smiled at him.

"Hell yeah." He smiled back at her, let go of her waist and sat down at the table, letting her bring him the food.

"How long will you stay at home this time?"

"I will leave after we've sent Scorp away to Hogwarts," she said, looking sad.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay longer, sweetie, but I've got no choice."

"Don't worry 'bout it, hun, I'll manage." Draco winked at her.

"I understand how important you job is, and I know how much you love it. I'm not going to stand in the way of you doing something you love, no matter how much you're away and how busy you are." She laid her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best, Dray. You truly are." Draco smiled and ate his food. Scorpius was really happy; he hadn't seen his mother for months. He did get a letter from her every now and then, but it wasn't the same as meeting her. But now, their whole family was gathered, just like it was supposed to be.

They got finished eating, and went to Diagon Alley to buy Scorps schoolbooks, robes and potion ingredients. They'd just entered Madam Malkin's, as Draco spotted a group of people, containing Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, Albus Severus, Lily and James. Scorpius and Astoria still hadn't seen them, as they were busy checking out a new robe.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do? If Scorpius sees them, then he'll be all over rose, and I REALLY wanna talk to 'Mione, I haven't talked to her for sooo long! But Ron and Harry doesn't like me, and and Astoria doesn't even know how much time I've spent with that beautiful woman, nor how much time Scorp's spent with Rose. Okay, so I've just got to stay away and pretend I don't see them. Or something like that. But she's so beautiful. I wanna talk to her. NO, NO Draco, leave it. No talk to your son and your WIFE. Your WIFE Draco. Remember her? ASTORIA. Now, turn your back to them. Very good, Draco. Wow, that really is a nice robe to Scorp. I wonder if they're still there? FOCUS Draco, let it go. Maybe you'll meet her some other day, when Astoria and Ron aren't there.. maybe-_

"SCORPIUUUUS!" Rose had obviously spotted her best friend/boyfriend, and came running toward them. Astoria looked surprised, Ron looked disgusted and Harry stood awkwardly in the background, holding Ginny's hand. The other kids looked at them with surprise. Hugo walked slowly towards them, and so did Albus Severus. James, however, stood next to his uncle, with the same look upon his face. When Scorpius realized who was running at him, his face became one great grin, and he ran towards the girl. Draco searched for Hermione's eyes. She smiled, yet he thought he saw something else in her eyes, something beside happiness. It had been more than three weeks since they'd talked, but he knew that glare. He walked slowly towards her, frowning. Then he stopped. This was a bad idea; Ron _hated_him. No. He'd better just talk to her some other day. Astoria walked up to him, taking his hand in hers. She whispered almost without moving her lips.

"What's this, Draco? What's happening?"

"Let's get home. I'll explain everything to you later."  
>Albus Severus, Hugo, Rose and Scorp were talking happily. Draco carefully walked over at them, and told Scorp they were going home.<p>

"Why dad?" Scorpius said, looking sad.

"um.. your mum doesn't feel well, Scorp. We'll get the rest of your things some other day." Scorpius said bye to the children, waved at the adults and followed his father. He just glanced over at the adults before disapparating. He thought there was just a tiny bit of disappointment in Hermione's eyes.

When at home, they set Scorpius to watching a movie, and Astoria and Draco sat down at the balcony. Astoria pierced Draco with her glare.

"Now will you please tell me what that was all about?" Draco hesitated. Then he told her everything. About how they'd spent most of summer at their place, how good friends Scorp had gotten with Rose and everything else. He said it calmly. After all, nothing had happened. Except that he'd fallen in love with another woman and totally forgotten about his wife. But those were details Astoria did not need to know. But they hadn't done _anything_, It was just simply, innocent talking. Unfortunately, Astoria did not seem to think so.

"YOU'VE SPENT EVERY DAY WITH THAT WOMAN? The _Granger_ girl? WHY ON EARTH? And why haven't you told me? HUH? ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR?"

"Astoria, calm down, nothing's happened. We're just talk-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELLING ME YOU'RE JUST TALKING DRACO MALFOY, YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT'S NOT TRUE AND-" Draco sighed. She was overreacting, as usual. But he didn't get mad at her, he understood why she'd think what she did.

"- AND BESIDES THAT, YOU'VE ALWAYS JUST TALKED ABOUT HER AS A FILTHY, LITTLE _MUDBLOOD,_SO DON'T YOU DARE TELLING ME-"

"That's enough," Draco snarled. No one, _no __one, _could call Hermione a mudblood. Never again. He stood up, furious. How dared she? Astoria shut her mouth, suddenly looking afraid. She'd never seen her husband in that kinda mood.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_use that word in front of me again," Draco said, putting all of his wills into not transfigurating her into a toad.

"Draco, I.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Leave it, Astoria." He walked away, leaving her behind. He was furious. All he could see was blurry and weird. In the kitchen, Scorp had come down to see what was happening.

"Dad, wha-?" He didn't get to finish the sentence before Draco was out of the kitchen and on his way out the front door.

It wasn't bad enough that that woman had accused him on cheating and having an affair, but he'd actually referred to Hermione as a mudblood. After Draco had shared so much of his life with Astoria, had told her all of the reasons that nobody else knew, _why_he couldn't bear the phrase _mudblood._ And now, she'd used it against him. It was unbelievable. He walked the streets, unable to think of anything else than what'd just happened.

After walking for God knows how long, he found himself outside the leaky Cauldron. He shrugged and walked inside. When inside, he walked right upon the bar.

"One double firewhiskey, Tom." Tom looked curious at him, but Draco didn't explain. The grabbed his firewhiskey and walked into the back of the pub. He found himself the darkest corner, sat down and looked around. No one seemed to notice him. He drank some of his firewhiskey. It made him feel warm, and it made him see and think clearer. He drank it all and got up to get another one. On his way back to the bar, he noticed something. It couldn't be..?

"Hermione?" She looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she quickly dried her face with the back of her hand. She was sitting alone, with a glass of firewhiskey in front of her.

"Are you all right? What's happened? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Draco!" She got to her feet and embraced him. Draco stood there, without knowing what to do. He gently rubbed her back, and after a while, she let him go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that.. everything's just so.. I don't know how.." He stopped her by softly laying a finger on her lip.

!I'll be right back. Don't move, OK?" He walked towards the bar, got himself another firewhiskey and got back to Hermione.

"Come on, let's sit further in. We'll get more privacy then." She followed his lead, and they sat down at the table Draco had just left. It was in one of the corners, and there was no one around. They looked at each other.

"Ok, 'Mione, tell me what's happened."

"You know after we met in Diagon Alley earlier today? Well, when we were done shopping, we sent Rose and Hugo away with Harry and Gin, so they could play with James, Albus and Lily. Me and Ron went back to our house, and when we got there, he had the worst fight! He wanted to know what the hell our little meeting was all about, and when he figured out how much time we've spent together, he totally raged. It felt like he yelled at me for hours. All I could do was trying to convince him that nothing's happened between us, because it hasn't! We're just talking! You know? Hanging out together! But he doesn't like you. He never did, but I guess you knew that already. However, when he was done yelling, he was still angry, and nothing I could say helped! Especially because _nothings__happened!_ And that's not even _why_he's so mad, he just don't like the idea of me being with you, nor Rose being with Scorpius, although he realizes he can't do anything about _that_. And.. and.." She broke of in tears. Draco put his glass down, and moved to the other side of the table, where he put his arms around her.

"Shhhh, shh 'Mione, it'll be fine, I promise. No matter what he says, he loves you, and you know that. If it helps, Astoria had exactly the same reaction when_we_ got home. But don't worry, sweetie, it'll all work out!

When you get home, it'll all be fine. You are married, after all."

"Yeah, but you know the worst part? What Ron said, kinda made sense...Because.. Even though nothing _happened_, I kinda wanted it to." She looked up at him through her dark lashes. There were tears on her cheek. The warm glow hadn't left her eyes. Draco felt his heart pounding inside his chest. What was she saying? Was she really saying that..?

"Draco.. I'm.. I'm sorry that I'm saying this to you like this, and I know that you're married and everything, and so am I. But in the past few weeks, when we hadn't talked for a long time, I couldn't stop thinking about you. But honestly, I felt some of this when actually were talking too. And I know it's bad, Draco, but I can't help it. And I-" Her sentence was interrupted by Draco when he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. It was everything he'd been dreaming of for the past months. Hermione moaned slightly and Draco pulled her tighter into his chest. They kissed for a long time before parting. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, and he thought he could see what he felt himself. Happiness, lust, enjoyment and sorrow. Hermione gasped and moved quickly away from him. She put her head in her hands and mumbled to herself.

"What have I done, what have I done, what have I done.." Draco felt his heart sink. He'd been in heaven in five minutes, but now it all came back to him. His wife. Their row. Everything. He felt a pain in his chest, and looked over at Hermione. She'd gotten up.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I really am, you've got no idea, and I really wanna do this, but I can't, and It won't work and I'm sorry and I.. and I.." tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. _Bye_!" She disapparated. Draco was left behind heartbroken. He knew it was wrong. But it felt so right. And after they'd kissed, he could see how much Hermione had enjoyed it. He quickly glanced around. There was no one in sight. Luckily, no one had seen it. He ran a hand through his hair, got up and drank the rests of his firewhiskey at once. He then walked back home. It was the best, yet worst day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**so, yeah, here's another chapter! again, sorry for not having posted in such a long time! hope you like it, please r&r!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Louisa17, my most faithul reader! I hope you like it:D**

Draco pretended like nothing had happened. He spent most of the days with Astoria and Scorpius. Neither of the parents showed to Scorpius that they'd been fighting, nor that something was up. Of course, Astoria knew nothing of the kiss. Draco couldn't honestly say that he was regretting it, but he was feeling guilt towards his wife. She was, after all, a really good person, who deserved something else. He was close to telling her all of this, but he was afraid. He knew he could never love Astoria like he loved Hermione, but he still loved her. Just.. in another kinda way. They'd spent so much of their lives together, it was hard even considering breaking that.

It was September 1st, and Scorpius was soon to leave for Hogwarts. They'd spent most of the day before packing up his stuff. At the moment, it was 10 am, Draco was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee, and Astoria was upstairs with Scorpius. It was a lovely morning, and the birds were singing outside. Astoria came downstairs.

"Draco? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. What's Scorpius doing?"

"Oh, he's just looking over his trunk, checking that he's not missing anything. But.. are you still mad at me?"

"No, Astoria, I'm not. I do find it unforgivable to refer to anyone as _mu-_," He stopped himself.

"As what you called Mrs Granger. But I understand you were mad, and you didn't do it on purpose. It's okay."  
>"Ok, I'm glad. Umm.. as you know, I'm leaving right after Scorp. But, and I know I'm probably overreacting, I don't like it when I'm gone and you spend every day with her. I'm sorry Draco, and I believe you when you say that there's nothing going on, but you know what I mean, right? I mean, if you were gone all the time, you wouldn't have liked it if I spent every single day with another man, even if I told you nothing was up. You see that, don't you?" <em>Well, honestly, that would've meant I got a reason to divorce you, which would've meant that I could be with Hermione without anyone snooping around, which again would've meant-. Draco, stop right there. Damn, it's a rhetorical question, and now you sit here thinking all of this while she's waiting for an answer which should really say itself. So, what are you waiting for? Answer her you idiot! <em>

"Yes, I do see what you mean, Astoria. But you can't honestly expect me to spend every day here alone because you feel threatened by this woman. And I hope _you _see what _I'm _saying as well. And of course, I would've had a problem with you spending all of your time with someone else, but there wouldn't've been anything I could do about it. And neither can you. I _am _a free man, after all. And dear, I don't say this to upset you, I really don't want that. But I can't live my life under a rock when you spend most of yours traveling around in the world. It just won't work out. So you've gotta let me do this. And I really hope you'll be fine with this, because I'll probably do it anyway. And I don't want to do something that I know you dislike very much." He didn't mention that he and Hermione hadn't talked at all since the day they'd kissed. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but he did know that it involved her still being a part of his life. And we would manage that in some way, even if it meant to just be "the father of her daughter's boyfriend". But he didn't want to block out every single chance for him to ever talk to her again, just because Astoria disliked it.

"Fine, Draco. I get your point. But I can't say I'm truly happy about it. And it hasn't got anything to do about me not trusting you, because I do, and I hope you know. It's just that.. well, alright. I understand it might be difficult for you that I'm so much away from home. I'm sorry." Draco kissed her. More because that it was a natural thing to do, than that he actually wanted. Scorpius walked downstairs, carrying his big trunk. It was time to go. Draco took the trunk from his son (it was quite heavy), and walked outside. Astoria followed, carrying her own trunk, as she was leaving soon after Scorpius. They'd ordered a cab to get them to the station. They loaded the cab and got in. Astoria was sitting in the back with Scorp, while Draco was sitting in the front. He held a normal conversation with the cab-driver, just to get it from being awkward. They talked mainly about the weather, and football. They arrived at King's Cross at half past 10, and the cab-driver helped them unload their trunks. Draco paid him, and the little family walked towards platform 10. When they got to the great brick wall, hiding The Hogwarts Express from the muggleworld, they stopped. There weren't many people in sight. Astoria held Scorp by his hand, took one of the trunks in the other and walked through it. Draco followed close by, carrying the other trunk, and in no time, they were standing at platform 9 ¾, looking at the big, red, train. They heard owls screech, cat's meow and a lot of people talking loudly to eachother. A quick scan told him everything he wanted to know; they weren't there yet. They helped Scorpius loading his trunk into the train and Scorpius went off to talk to some friends. Astoria reached for Draco's hand. They stood there, side by side, as if nothing had ever happened. It was a peaceful moment, even though they were surrounded by noise. Draco sighed, remembering the older days, when he was still young, unworried and freshly married to Astoria. He closed his eyes, imagining being Astoria's groom, standing there in the room, Astoria wearing a white dress, looking absolutely gorgeous. He saw his mother in the front row, drying her tears of her face. He got back to reality by the train bell clinging loudly. He opened his eyes again, and looked around. Almost every student was on the train already, hanging out of the windows waving to their parents. He quickly discovered Scorpius, hanging out from a window close to where they stood. Rose and Hugo stood beside him, waving to their own family. Draco quickly glanced over at them. Hermione looked right at Rose and Hugo, as if she on purpose avoided Draco. He sighed, remembering that they hadn't talked nor looked at eachother since the kiss. He noticed Astoria looking at him, and quickly looked back at their only son. His face was once again filled with joy. They stood there until the train was long out of sight. Draco would've stayed longer, if Astoria hadn't started walking towards the brick wall, dragging him along with him. It took him a moment before he realized that she was going. They walked past Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, without saying hello or showing any sign of recognizing. Draco glanced at Hermione's back as they went, and he thought she looked uncomfortable. Well; he could understand why..

"Bye, darling. I'll send you an owl when I get there, but you know I'll be alright. I'll try to write more often; at least if I got the time, you know how busy I am when I'm out there."

"It's fine, sweetie, I know you'll try. I promise to write to you too, at least if something happens. And don't you worry about Mrs. Granger, alright? You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do." They kissed, long and deeply. It reminded Draco of a certain someone, but before he could finish the thought, they'd broke apart.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now go, or you'll be late." She kissed him on his cheek and got into the cab that was waiting for her. He looked at her waving as she went. He then turned around and got into his own cab, giving it directions towards Malfoy Manor. The muggle taxi-driver talked about the weather and other random things all the way back home. Draco replied friendly, and he was back at his place before much time had gone. He stood outside the house for a while after the cab left, just breathing in the hot, summer air, and looking down the street. He then turned his back to the garden and walked inside. It was definitely time for a drink. Even though it wasn't more than 11:30 am. Oh well. There was no one home to judge him. He walked to the kitchen, and made himself a bloody Mary. This was the kind of drink he always had when he was alone for the first time in a while, and he was tired of everything. He brought the drink with him and sat back on the balcony. The sun shone right at him, and he leaned back in his chair.

He must've fallen asleep there, in the hot sun, because when he once again got conscious, the sun was low on the sky, and it starting to get a bit cold. He brought the empty glass inside with him, put it in the dish-washer and looked around. What to do? Dinner time, maybe? He took a look at the clock hanging at the wall. 8:30 pm. Dinner time indeed. And the fridge was close to empty, only eggs, bacon, some ham and juice. Great.

"Hello. I would like to order a big pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and onions, please." Figuring that he had no ingredients for dinner, he'd picked up the phone and called for fast food. He'd learned about all kind of that stuff before, thinking that it could become useful. The pizza guy answered, and Draco gave up his address. They knew where to deliver it, they'd been there before. Hanging up, he walked into the living room. He always spent a lot of time there, when he was alone at home. The big piano was there, and the fireplace, plus several bookshelves, containing an unbelievable amount of books. He sat down on the couch, flicking his wand to get the fireplace starting. People seldom understood his need for an open fire, but he always had it on, even during summer. He always found peace when looking into the dancing flames and feeling the heat. _I can't believe I'm stuck here all alone again. _

_My wife's gone for the next eight weeks, my son is at Hogwarts, and he probably wants to stay there during the winter holidays as well, and the only other woman I care about, is the one I haven't talked to in quite a while. Well.. at least I've got my pizza. When it gets her. Oh, who am I trying to fool? My life sucks. _

He walked out of the living room, leaving his bitter thoughts behind. Still quite sad, he decided it would help with a shower. He walked into the steaming, hot shower, and felt the warm water rinse him from some of the sadness and bitterness he was feeling. The only reason he walked out of the shower twenty minutes later, was the fact that the doorbell was ringing. He'd forgotten about the pizza.

"coming, coming!" he yelled downstairs. He quickly out on his pants and walked downstairs, opening the door. Outside, there was a young lad, probably about twenty years old, holding a pizza box in his hands.

"Good day, sir. I'm here with your pizza."

"Yes, thank you, one moment and I'll pay you." Draco walked out of the entrance, and made sure the muggle could not spot him. He then pulled out his wand.

_Accio wallet!_

The wallet came flying from the living room, landing in his hands. As he walked back to the pizza guy, he hid his wand.

"How much is it?"

"It'll be 55 dollars, please." Draco opened his wallet, found the money and gave it to the lad.

"And here's 5 dollars extra for you to keep," he said, giving him another five-dollar bill.

"Thank you so much, sir." The lad said, giving Draco the pizza and stuffing the money into his pocket.

"No problem." Draco closed the door, locked it, and took the pizza with him upstairs. Quite sure that the shower had cleared his mind from his depressing thoughts, he walked back into the living room.

_Accio beer!_

The room was nice and warm, and through the window, he could see the beautiful sky. A beer can came flying from the kitchen, summoned by his silent Accio. He put the pizza down on the table and opened the beer. Oh, how he loved the taste of it! The couch was comfortable and soft, and the pizza was delicious. He drank the rest of his beer, staring into the crackling fire.

He must've nodded off again, because the next thing he knew, he was sitting upright, and the fire was no longer burning orange; it was green.

"Draco!" Said a loud female voice, before she collapsed into the couch. What the fuck?

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry, just bursting in like this, and I haven't told you or anything, and I know we haven't spoken in so many days, and you're probably mad at me because of how I behaved after the last time, because it was part my fault too, you know, I just kinda blamed it on you, and I'm sorry, and-"

"Hermione, darling, please calm down. I'm not mad at you, but I am quite concerned that you burst out of my fireplace like this at-" he looked at the time, "- half past twelve am. What's up? What has happened? Are you okay?" Hermione hiccupped, and shook her head. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry Draco, I hope you don't mind to much, it's just that.. Ron left today again, and so did all of my children, so I'm just so alone in the house, and I felt so lonely, and then I thought of you, and what we did, and then about Ron again, and I started to cry," She pointed at her eyes.

"However, I knew that I shouldn't have come here, but I needed to see you, these past days've been completely awful, not talking to you, and keeping something like that from Ron and my children and Ginny and Harry, and that's why I didn't go to their place either. Well, that, and knowing that it's their first night alone together for a long while, so, yeah, I figured better not go there.." She took a deep breath, calming herself. Then she let out a loud sob.

"Oh, Draco!" She embraced him firmly, keeping his body close to hers. He felt her tears on his chest, and hugged her back. They sat like that for minutes. It was completely silent except for Hermione's sobs against Draco's chest. He didn't want to break the silence, so he just waited for her to say something.

_She is so beautiful, even when she's a mess. I wonder what's up, but I can't even say how glad I am that she's here, hugging me._

After a while, she looked up. Her eyes were even more red-rimmed than before, but they still had the same glow like before.

"Now, Hermione. Tell me; what is this all about?"

"Well, I've been upset the last time, because of, you know, that we kissed, and that I really wanted it, but I don't want to be unfaithful to Ron, you know?" Draco just nodded.

"Anyway, I was upset about that, and not being able to tell Ron and everyone, and haven't talked to you for such a long time, you know? And today, I realized that I was completely alone, Ron has left again, and he won't be home for such a long time, and both my children are suddenly at Hogwarts! Of course, I'm great friends with Ginny and Harry, but neither of them's got much time, they're so busy with work.. so, yeah.. I freaked out a little bit. I'm sorry, but.. the thought of being alone in my house for so long really isn't something I enjoy…" she sniffed, and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Draco cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.

"there's absolutely nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart, I'm very glad you came here. But you look tired, maybe you should get some sleep?" Hermione nodded.

"Draco.. I..I know this is much to ask for, but could I please spend the night here? I don't really feel like going home now.." Draco looked into her beautiful face.

"Of course you can."


	5. Chapter 5

**here's chapter 5! please r&r!:D hope you like it! BTW, if anyone's got any ideas for the story, just send me a privat message:p  
>I've also added something in here that isn't in the books, but then again, this is my plot, right? so.. just act along xD<br>**

Chapter 5- Malfoy Manor

Hermione woke up the next day slightly confused. Where was she? She looked around in the room.

_Oh! Yeah, of course. How could I forget?_

She slowly got out of bed. She'd been placed in one of the guestrooms in Malfoy Manor. Draco had given her everything she needed. She put on a robe and some flip-flops and walked out of the room. The big house was empty and she had no idea whether Draco was up or not. And she realized that she had no idea where anything was.

_Aaalright, so I'll just.. walk over here and maybe I'll find the kitchen or something.. _

She tried to walk silently. The people on the paintings followed her with their eyes.

"Good morning milady!" It was a handsome man from one of the pictures who'd spoken.

"May I help you with anything?" She cleared her throat.

"Yes, I.. I seem to be lost. Could You please tell me where the kitchen is?" She whispered, afraid to make too much noise.

"Yes, of course milady! You just walk straight towa-" He was interrupted by another voice.

"Hermione! Good morning! Didn't expect to see you right now." It was Draco who'd just opened one of the doors. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist. Hermione gaped and then, realizing what she was doing, she blushed. He was _unbelievably _sexy.

"um.. I just.. I was looking for the kitchen," she said, closing her mouth and focusing upon his face, rather than his body. Draco grinned.

"Right down the hall, second door left. I was just on my way there myself to make us some breakfast, but I didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd better shower first and wait a bit with the food. Well, I'm just gonna go throw on some clothes, you'll find the way, right?" She nodded, still blushing.

"Okay, good. See you in five minutes then." He walked past her and she heard him close his door behind him. For almost a minute, she wasn't able to move. But then the handsome painting-man coughed slightly, and she quickly got herself together and walked into the kitchen.

_Well.. that was embarrassing.. gee, now he probably thinks I'm retarded or something. At first I come crying to his house after having not talked to him for several days and the next day, the first he sees of me, is me standing there, gaping at him like I've never seen a man's body before. Oh my god.. could it get any worse?_

Five minutes or so later, Draco walked into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting there, looking as beautiful as ever. He had difficulties trying to hide his grin from her when he walked towards the fridge. Her look when she caught him in nothing but a towel was both amusing and flattering.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Well, if she couldn't see his grin, she could definitely hear it in his voice.

"umm.. I don't know," Hermione said, a bit shy after the episode earlier.

"hmm, well, let's see here," Draco said, mostly to himself.

"We've got bacon, eggs and some bread. Care for that?"

"Yes, that's very fine, thank you." Draco picked the food out of the fridge, and started preparing breakfast. He was humming quietly to himself.

_She seems a bit embarrassed about earlier. That's cute, and very typical Hermione. Mwhahaha, I bet she liked what she saw. Draco, seriously, you've GOT to stop thinking about her that way! Obviously she doesn't wan- or, well, obviously she wants to, but she doesn't want to be cheating on Ron, which I understand perfectly well. I don't want to be cheating on Astoria either even though I kinda want Hermione. Jeez, stop thinking about this while she's sitting right there, talk to her instead you fool!_

"Feeling better today, Mione? Did you sleep well?" He looked over at where she was sitting.

"I slept perfectly well, thank you very much," she said politely.

"C'mon Hermione, we still know eachother, right? You don't have to be so polite against me. And btw," he grinned, "you don't have to be embarrassed about earlier." She blushed, but nodded.

"Sorry, Draco. But I'm feeling much better today. Thanks to you," she said, smiling at him. Draco winked at her, and looked back at the eggs.

"I'm glad. So, do you wanna hang out or something today, or do you got stuff to do? Because I really don't." He laughed.

"I'd love that!" Hermione seemed really enthusiastic.

"Great! Let's just eat first and then we can decide what to do. Oh, and you might to pick up some fresh clothes or something from your house, I don't know what all you women need," he said with a smirk. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you're right. I'll go right after breakfast." They ate in comfortable silence. When they were finished, Draco stuffed the dirty plates into the dishwasher and turned to Hermione.

"So, you'll drop by your house then? And get all cleaned up and stuff?"

"Yes, I thought so. I'll be back in about an hour, I believe, if that's okay with you."

"Absolutely no problem. I'll see you then. Anything you need before you go?"

"No, thanks." Draco walked her to the living room and gave her the pot of floo-powder.

"See you in an hour," she said, before disappearing into the emerald-green flames.

Draco spent the next hour doing absolutely _nothing._ Except if walking aimlessly around in the house counts as actually doing something. He thought about what they should do when Hermione got back. It was a beautiful day, maybe something outside?

"Draco?"

_Thank GOD, she's back!_

"Yeah, I'm in here!" Hermione came running upstairs. She wore a short, white summerdress, with some cleavage. Her hair flowed down her back like a water fall; cascades of dark, shiny curls.

"I thought we could do a picnic or something, you know? As it's so nice weather outside! I've brought a basket! I noticed you hadn't much food left," she said, showing him a great picnic basket full of fruit, bread, wine, cheese and other delicious things. Seeing Hermione with a great picnic basket, looking more gorgeous than ever, was almost too much for Draco to take. But he got over himself, and nodded.

"That sounds great! Shall we leave, already?" Hermione nodded, smiled and walked in front of him to the front door.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Um, I don't know, I'm not around here a lot," she said, thinking.

"Well, there's a lovely park just two blocks away. Wanna go there?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely!" They started walking after Draco'd locked the front door. The air was hot and the gardens they walked past were green and flowery.

They walked under a large tree with branches that hung almost down to the ground, carrying pink and white flowers.

"it's beautiful! Oh my god!" Hermione was stunned by the beauty of the tree.

"Yes, I know. But where we are going, it's even more beautiful," Draco smiled.

"No way! No way, Draco!" Draco laughed.

"Just trust me." Draco took her to a little park just around the corner. He'd been there many times before. The park was small and green, yet big enough to hide the roads and houses it was surrounded by. The thick leaves and flowers on the trees blocked out the sound from the city. Hermione gasped.

"Why have I never been here before?" Just like the place where they'd stopped earlier, the trees were full of pink and white flowers, some hanging all the way down to the ground.

"Because we never used to hang out much," Draco said, laughing.

"Hehehe, that's true." Draco guided her towards the biggest tree.

"This is the best place in the park. It's almost quiet, because of the large branches falling down on every side creating a sort of cave. I always sit here when I'm in the park. It's like sitting in a room with walls made of scenting flowers." Hermione looked at him. Draco dragged her by hand under the branches, into an open place. It was breath-taking.

Hermione rummaged around in her picnic basket for a while, and then she pulled out a muggle-camera.

"Let me take a picture of you," she said, turning it on.

"It's so beautiful; I've got to have a picture to remember it by."

"I've got a better idea." Draco looked around. There was no one watching. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the camera.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The camera flew out of Hermione's hand.

"Come here with me," Draco said and dragged Hermione over to the root of the tree. They stood there, together, under the large branches full of flowers.

"Smile at the camera," Draco said, before pointing his wand at it, making it take a picture.

"Accio."

"Aaw, that's really the most beautiful picture I've ever seen," Hermione said happily. It was true. It was really beautiful. The flowers surrounded them. She stuffed the camera back into the basket.

"Are you hungry?" She put the basket down on the ground, pulled out a large picnic-carpet and folded it out.

"Yes, I am, actually," Said Draco, while sitting down on the carpet with her.

"What've you got in there?"

"Oh, lots!" She pulled out two plates and wine glasses, quickly followed by a bottle of wine, bread, butter, French cheese, and grapes.

"Wow, Hermione."

"Well, I thought it would be nice to do It properly, you know? Instead of just bringing some apples." She smiled.

"I've got a chocolate-tart as well. For dessert. Even though it's in the middle of the afternoon."

"This really is amazing!"

"thank you! And I know," she said, while opening the wine. "That it's way too early to be drinking. But there's no one here to judge us, and you won't tell. So fuck it, let's drink!" They both laughed while Hermione poured wine into the glasses. They both drank a bit.

"So tell me, Hermione. When did you first know that you were in love with Ron?" He didn't say it to make her feel uncomfortable, he just honestly wanted to know, and he thought it'd be a nice conversation subject.

"Oh! Umm.. ," She thought about it.

"You know what, I'm not sure. I _knew _I was in love when he fooled around with that bitch, Lavender, but it might've been before that. Since the second grade maybe? I always had these strong feelings towards him, I think that's why we were always arguing, remember? Probably sounds silly to you, but we were just kids after all."

"No, it doesn't sound silly at all. But you argued with me all the time too, remember? We weren't exactly the best of friends."

"That's true. We've got quite a history there, don't we? Remember the time when you hit me with a curse so my teeth started growing like hell?" They both laughed at the memory.

"Yes, and the time you punched me in the face? I must honestly say; I've been a bit scared of you since then. I never showed it to anyone of course, but, you know, it isn't every day you get punched in the middle of your face by a girl."

"really? You were scared of me?" she grinned. She liked the tone of that.

"Hey, it's not funny! You mentally scared me!" Hermione laughed. Draco loved that sound.

"It's true, you know."

"Well, Draco, if it helps; I was kinda scared of you as well. You were a total bitch to me." She smiled.

"I know." He shook his head.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries." They ate some of the food Hermione'd brought. It was delicious. Draco looked over at Hermione. She was laying on her back, her eyes closed.

"Hermione, how did you manage through the sixth grade being secretly in love with Ron, when sharing dorm with Lavender?" Hermione opened her eyes and frowned.

"why?"

"No, I just wondered, that's all. Since you obviously dislike her, I mean."

"Oh. Ok, promise you won't tell!" she sat up, leaning her weight at her arms.

"won't tell? Why, what did you do?" He was really curious now.

"Alright, umm.. remember the week Lavender had a one-brow?" Hermione was working hard trying to not burst out in laughter.

"Yes, of course I do, how could anyone ever for-wait, YOU DID THAT?" Hermione could no longer hold the laughter back.

"Yes, I did. I woke up a night when everyone was sleeping and used my wand to make them grow. Madam Pomfrey didn't know how to remove them until almost a week later. It was really hard trying to not laugh every time I saw her or thought about it. I think she suspected me, but she could never prove it. It was really so hilarious." She was almost crying from laughter now.

"Oh my god! Hermione, I can't believe how badass you really are!" Draco was shaking from laughter as well. He thought back. Lavender had walked around for almost a week with a one-brow. It was everything but sexy.

"Honestly, I can't believe Ron stayed with her during that week," He finally said, when he'd gotten over the worst laughter.

"Not to be cruel or anything, just because, well.. you know.."

"I get it, Draco. Believe me, one of the reasons why I did it, was because I honestly thought that he was going to dump her. But then, of course, he never dared to do such a thing, so my plan failed. But boy, did I enjoy it!" She dried the tears from her cheeks.

"Good times!" they looked at each other. And then they started laughing again.

The sun had almost disappeared in the horizon. It was getting chilly, and they'd eaten all of the food.

"Whatcha say, wanna head back home?"

"Yeah, sure. Probably a good Idea." Draco noticed that Hermione shuddered; she wore nothing but the short summer dress.

"You cold?"

"um, yeah, a bit. Nothing to worry about." She smiled. Draco rolled his eyes; this was really too typical Granger. He took of his sweater and gave it to her. He was, after all, a gentleman, and besides; he wore a t-shirt underneath. Hermione looked at him. It was an unbelievable sweet gesture.

"Draco, you don't have to-" She was cut off by Draco.

"Merlin, woman, just take the goddamn sweater." Hermione rolled her eyes, laughed and took it.

"If you insist." She winked at him.

"Draco, really, let me pack the stuff together." Draco was trying to pack all of their belongings into the picnicbasket. Hermione flicked her wand once. Everything flied into the basket. Draco stood still for a moment, unable to say anything. He awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I was about to do that, I just…" his voice trailed off. Hermione looked at him and could hardly supress her smile. He looked up.

"You just..?" She was obviously teasing him now and a great grin played upon her face.

"Shut up, you," said Draco playfully. Hermione responded in raising one brow teasingly, but shutting her mouth. Draco chuckled and lifted up the basket.

"What time is it?" Hermione didn't answer.

"Oh, come on. Fine, I'm sorry, will you please talk again?" He knew she was only teasing him.

"Well, when you ask that nice, I've got no choice." She checked her wrist. No watch. She sighed.

"Sorry, Draco. I've got no watch."

"oh.. well, it doesn't matter. No one's missing us anyway."

"True."

"Hermione?"

"mhm?" She picked a flower from the tree before they left it.

"would you like to spend the night again? Just like this night, I mean, no worries." He was longing for her to stay.

"Yeah, sure. If you don't mind, I mean." Awesome.

"great. Hmm.." He frowned.

"We should probably get some more food." Hermione laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea. You don't exactly have very much left, do you?"

"Nope." They walked home and Draco locket them in. He put the picnicbasket in the kitchen.

"You just want some pizza for tonight, or do you want me to go down to the groceries store?" Hermione was on her way home to pick up a few things she would need to spend the night and Draco was yelling down to her from the kitchen, hoping he would make it before she left.

"Pizza's fine!" A sudden knock on the window made Draco jump. There was a great cat-owl. He opened the window. The owl flew inside, landed on the kitchen table and stretched out its leg. Draco walked over. It had an envelope tied to its feet, and Draco reached out and untied it. On the outside, it was written _Draco Malfoy_, with a well-known handwriting.

**so, there it is! hope you liked it! If you think that I sometimes repeat certain words a lot or something, it's just because I don't always have the time to look through it before I post it... sorry about that, but I hope you'll live;D  
>please review, even if you don't like it or have anything you'd like me to work on! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**this is not a long one, I know, but I haven't got much time lately, and I wanted you to know I'm still here.**

**PS: contains some smut! **

**please r&r, even if you don't like!**

Chapter 6- Astoria

_Dear Draco._

_I've gotten a couple of days of, and I'm coming home Friday night. Can't wait to see you! _

_Love, Astoria_

Draco folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. So. Astoria was coming home. He closed his eyes, sighing. Wait. Friday? Today was Friday. His eyes fluttered open and he snapped the letter back out of his pocket.

_coming home Friday night._

This could in no way be good. He glanced at his watch. It was already half past 10 pm. She could be her any-

"Draco! I'm home! You got my letter, didn't you?" _FUCK! _He ran downstairs, meeting her.

"Hey, sweetie," she said when spotting him.

"Hi." He coughed slightly.

"I just got your letter. Great that you've gotten a couple of days of. When do you have to get back?"

"Oh, not until Monday."

"Great." Draco repeated. He threw a nervous glance around. He would rather not be there when Astoria found out that Hermione was spending the night. And Hermione could be back any moment as well.

"Why don't we go upstairs," He said while taking her hand and leading her out of the hall. They sat down in the kitchen, as Draco was avoiding the living room, knowing that Hermione would turn up there.

"Is there something wrong? You seem a bit anxious." Draco shook his head, while running a hand through his hair. How to explain..? He knew Astoria would not at all like it.

"Did you have a good time when I was gone?" Astoria asked.

"What were you up to?"

"Oh, um.. not much.. I've just been hanging around.. meeting people.. reading books…" his voice trailed off.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Draco? It seems so." Astoria was frowning, while looking at him. She knew something was up. Well, he had to tell her eventually..

"Umm.. I'm not sure how you'll feel about this," He started. Obviously a lie, she'd hate it.

"But, umm.. but the past few days, I've been spending some time with Granger, and well.." He didn't dare looking at her, so he looked straight unto the floor. How to finish that sentence..?

"And _what_, Draco?" Draco opened his mouth.

"It's not what you think, Astoria, not at all, it's just-"

"Draco? I'm back! Is the pizza here yet, I'm starving!" Draco closed his eyes. Here it goes. Astoria slowly got to her feet. Draco couldn't face her, but he got to his feet himself, not wanting Hermione to meet Astoria's fury on her own. Hermione came into the kitchen, carrying a bag over her shoulder. She stopped and gaped. There was a long, incredibly awkward silence. Draco cleared his throat and Astoria kept eyeing Hermione who looked to the floor.

"Astoria…?" He tried. Astoria slowly turned her back to Hermione, eyeing him instead. She didn't look happy. Hermione looked up when Astoria turned around and she met the eyes of Draco.

"I'll just leave. Owl me!" She mouthed, before slowly backing out of the kitchen, as silent as possible. Astoria waited, until she knew that Hermione was far, far away.

"Astoria, I-" but Draco was interrupted. Astoria, still without a sound, pointed her finger at him. She started walking towards him and Draco, who was quite frightened, backed.

"...? ISSHESPENDINGTHENIGHT?" Draco barely understood what his wife tried to say, as it all came out at once.

"Astoria, calm down, it's not what it looks-" once again he was interrupted.

"HOW CAN THAT NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? HAS SHE SPENT THE NIGHT BEFORE?" Draco awkwardly scratched the back of his head, while clearing his throat. That was enough for Astoria.

"I want a divorce." With those words, she turned around and marched out of the kitchen. When Draco finally got what she was saying, he ran after her, but it was too late, she had already left. He sat down on the couch. A divorce? Wasn't this was he'd been hoping for this whole time? Or was it..? He got to his feet again and found the box with floo-powder. Half a second later, he stepped into the emerald flames.

_Hermione's POV_

_Where's my fucking toothbrush?_

She was looking frenetically around in the bathroom. She was more excited than she would admit, about spending the night at Draco's place again, even though she slept in the guestroom. She stopped looking for a moment, just imagining what she would like to do that night. Maybe eating the pizza in front of the fireplace, cuddled into a warm blanket, drinking some wine or beer. She smiled to herself and then kept looking. It HAD to be there somewhere! She managed to localize it about five minutes later and quickly brushed her teeth, before stopping the toothbrush into her bag. She then opened her make-up drawer. She knew she was married to Ron, but she just wanted to look… good. Nothing much, just a little extra for some extra glow on her cheeks and some mascara to make her eyes more noticeable.

_Juuuust some lip-balm and I'll be done._

She stuffed her make up into her bag along with everything else and walked down to her fireplace. Now, where was her floo-powder..?

_Got it._

She took a deep breath and then threw the powder on the fire. It instantly glowed emerald-green, and she walked into the flames.

"Malfoy Manor!" a few seconds later, she was standing in the fireplace at the Malfoy's. She squealed happily.

"Draco? I'm back! Is the pizza here yet, I'm starving!" Hermione walked upstairs while trying to calm herself. After all, they'd spent the whole day together already, and this night wasn't anything special. Then she stopped. Right there, looking directly at her, Astoria stood, glaring at her. Hermione quickly lowered her gaze, now looking at her shoes.

_This really is embarrassing. How come she suddenly is here? Ooh, I just hope I don't get in too much trouble and not Draco either. Poor Dray, she's probably going to yell at him. And me as well, maybe. But we meant no harm. And nothing's happened, that's for sure! Buut, of course, I know what it must look like. Me coming here with my bag. She probably didn't like me before. And now she probably hates me. _

"Astoria…?" Draco had finally spoken, breaking the awkward silence. Hermione heard Astoria turn around and she looked up. She met Draco's eyes and mouthed the words "I'll just leave. Owl me!" She then backed slowly and silently out of the kitchen. When outside, she moved quickly down to the fireplace and floo-ed home. That sure was awkward. Hermione threw the bag into a corner and sat down on the couch, burying her face into her hands. After trying to fight it for several minutes, she started to cry. Her beautiful day'd been ruined, and now she probably wouldn't talk to Draco, for what? Several weeks? Months? And no one was at home. She was all by herself. The crying turned into loud sobs as she lied down on the couch.

Hermione hiccupped and jumped when her fire suddenly turned green. A figure stumbled out of the fire, quickly recognizable as Draco. Hermione got to her feet in a hurry, but before she could say anything, Draco had embraced her tightly and pushed his lips onto hers, kissing her fiercely. She stood there for a moment, completely in shock, but then she melted into the heated kiss, and a moan escaped from the back of her throat. Their tongues were battling over the dominance and Draco's won, as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. This was what she'd been waiting for, what she'd wanted for such a long time! There was nothing gentle about their kiss, it was pure lust, and she could tell that he'd been wanting it too. Still kissing, they moved over to the couch and lied down. Draco groaned while lying down partly on top of Hermione. He started kissing down her neck, stopping by her collarbone and licking it.

"Draco, just listen to me for a sec," Hermione murmured.

"You know we shouldn't-" Draco stopped her with his lips once again on hers. Hermione stopped thinking, and fully enjoyed instead. Their kiss became more passionate and heated. Draco pulled back a bit, panting, and eyeing Hermione. Her lips were red and swollen, and her hair looked more like it used to when at school. He couldn't help himself, he pushed his lips hard on hers again, wanting to taste as much as he could from the beauty under him. This was something else than Astoria. Hermione lived in it, moaned and kissed him back so hotly. She started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his perfect body. He was pale and muscular, a typical Malfoy. They rolled over and Hermione settled upon him. The crotch of her pants rubbed against his erection, and she could tell he was big. He moaned loudly, pushing her closer to him. His shirt was now completely off and she kissed down his chest, earning loud groans from Draco. He rolled them over again and suddenly they rolled of the couch. They both laughed, but they were still turned on and didn't let something like that stop them. Suddenly, Hermione stood up and looked down at Draco, still on the floor.

"nonononono, where are you going?" His voice was all groggy. Hermione smirked and slowly started to take of her blouse. When it was unbuttoned, she threw it away somewhere in a corner. Leaving her bra on, she took of her pants as well. Draco looked at her, his hair messy, his cheeks rosy and his lips red and puffy. His eyes were almost black wit lust, and he could soon no longer control himself. Wearing nothing but underwear (and luckily she was wearing her most sexy), Hermione started walking towards the stairs, very slowly. Draco moaned and Hermione turned her head, giving him a look full of lust and teasing.

"You coming?" she said.

**so, what do you think? happy? sad? tell me! (if you've got ideas or hopes for the rest of the story, just tell me! send me a private message or something! please r&r!**


End file.
